


Rumors

by petvampire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petvampire/pseuds/petvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written as a gift for one of my tumblr followers. There are a lot of rumors going around, and Isaac's not entirely sure where they're coming from...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

Isaac is starting to think people are getting the wrong impression.

First it’s Scott, rolling his eyes at the fact that the brunette leans to give Jackson a hand up off the field during practice; he practically does the overly-theatrical mock-gag when the other wraps a companionable arm around Isaac’s shoulders. In classes it seems like he’s constantly watching the pair of them, making ridiculous faces that frequently distract Isaac enough that he gets called out by his teachers for it.

It’s not like he doesn’t understand. Hell, Scott is probably the closest friend he has – the other’s being protective, in his typically childish fashion. He’s never liked Jackson, so the fact that Isaac has started hanging around with him more and more isn’t something he can easily accept. Isaac doesn’t really understand the method to his madness, though. Not until he catches Scott watching them yet again, raises a quizzical brow at him, only to have the other make yet another face at him and bring his hands up in the shape of a heart, thumping them against his chest in a manner that makes it clear exactly what he thinks is going on.

It’s only then that Isaac realizes just how close Jackson is to him, close enough that he’s suddenly acutely aware of the sharp sweet scent of his aftershave (how the hell can he even bear to wear something like that, with werewolf senses? Evidently vanity knows no bounds), the sound of his heartbeat.

Hurriedly he sits back in his chair, turns his attention to the board again, because that’s _not how it is_.

~

Weirdly, _Coach Finstock_ is the next one to comment on it – though to be fair, he comments on everything, whether it’s appropriate for a teacher to be saying to a bunch of high schoolers or not. He’s in the midst of one of his usual mid-practice rants, shouting about everybody being useless and incompetent and nothing in particular, and then his gaze lands on Jackson, who’s making some snide joke about this latest batch of mockery, and Isaac, who’s laughing, eyes alight with mirth, one hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Hey! Enough with the canoodling, you two! You’ve got enough time for that out of school, don’t waste time in my practice,” he adds with his usual bluster, which is perfectly normal – except that his first words mean now most of the team’s eyes are on them, some of them clearly questioning.

Once again Isaac reels back, though Jackson’s just laughing again, cocky as ever, and he _really_ doesn’t know what to think of that.

~

Over the next couple of weeks, it seems like everyone has _something_ to say. It ranges from the mostly innocuous (Boyd’s quick glance over the two of them and murmured, “Not bad,” that’s almost complimentary) to the truly bizarre (Derek giving Isaac a rather concerned look and asking why he smells like Jackson) to the outright inappropriate (Erica’s exasperated, “My god, just _fuck_ already,” and the unexpected murmur of concurrence from _Peter_ , which is just too weird to even think about). Lydia offers unsolicited advice, Stiles asks endless questions like he’s trying to pry information from him, and Scott continues to poke fun. Coach takes to putting them together in drills more often than not, gets this ridiculous grin on his face and tells them they work well together.

It’s really, _really_ unnerving.

Finally, Isaac sucks it up and goes to talk to Jackson. He’s interested in setting the rumors to rest, so it’s time they actually discuss why the hell people are so convinced that they’re some kind of couple. He plops himself down across the cafeteria table from him, letting out a sigh of exasperation. “Dude. What the hell is up with all this?” It’s incredibly vague and nonspecific, Isaac is aware of that, but he’s pretty sure Jackson knows what he’s talking about.

Unfortunately, Jackson just lifts his eyebrows mildly, barely even looking up at the other wolf. “All _what_?”

Great, now he has to put it into words. “You know,” he starts with a wave of one hand, “The whole rumor mill, the fact that everyone seems to think we’re— “ He looks up, hoping Jackson will catch on without his having to say it.

Instead he finds himself distracted, because the other is biting down on an apple, and the way his throat moves when he swallows is kind of _really_ way too interesting, and then he’s setting the apple down again and it’s like Isaac is losing time, because he’s fascinated with the way the other brings a hand up to drag his thumb across the corner of his mouth, the smirk on his lips as he laps the juice off of the digit.

And suddenly Isaac’s throat is dry, his pulse speeding, and he can’t remember what he was saying. Jackson raises eyebrows at him again in a faintly sarcastic ‘go on’ sort of expression, and the brunette coughs violently, trying to cover his embarrassment and remember what he was saying. “Um, a, uh… couple?” It sounds even more ridiculous now, because he’s pretty sure he’s blushing in a way he hasn’t since he was like, thirteen and first going through puberty.

Jackson just grins, takes another bite of his apple, then rises to circle around the table, tracing his hand along the back of Isaac’s neck. It’s something he’s done before, but it’s the first time the brunette notices how _intimate_ it seems, not just a friendly pat on the back, but a delicate trace of fingertips along the knobs of his spine, so light it makes him shiver.

Then the other is leaning to speak, so close his lips are nearly touching Isaac’s ear. “Aren’t we?”

Isaac is pretty sure his heart actually stops for a second. But when Jackson pulls away to leave, tosses a pointed look back over his shoulder, he scrambles after, catching the other’s shoulder as they’re exiting the cafeteria.

If they end up skipping the rest of the day’s classes, and practice, in favor of proving some rumors true… Well, maybe that’s okay.


End file.
